Angelique Fleur de Durand
Appearance Angelique has what could be considered classic Orlesian features. From her soft pouty lips and animated pale blue eyes to her black hair and not-quite-pale skin; she is the epitome of Orlesian nobility. She stands at a petite 5’4’’ and has the lean, toned build of a life-long archer. Unusual for a templar she bears no visible scars, a gift due to her preference for dealing with apostates from a distance. Why get blood on her when Sinhunter can deal with them? Her Orlesian Templar Armor bears a passing resemblance to Fereldan’s version. The predominate theory is that both designs are products of Orlais’ 100 year occupation of Fereldan. Whether this is true or not, neither country cares to comment. The metal of the armor is more silver in tone, and the cloth is a subdued blue hue. Angelique claims this brings out her eyes, and doesn’t clash against her perfect skin. Something that the more standard red certainly would do. The Archer Leathers (a gift from her father along with Sinhunter) appear to be far more revealing in style than any standard gear a templar would wear. The armor itself has blue, black, and silver tones. As for Sinhunter, her beloved longbow is a fine specimen of bow work. Rumored to originally be an elven craft its history and original name have been lost to the annals of time. Personality Here, Here, Here Biography Some families have odd traditions, naming the first son the same name as the father, or all children with B names. The de Durand family was no different; the second born daughter would always become a templar. In Angelique’s case that would be her. Though she was extremely spoiled growing up (Both by her father and her nanny) she still spent most of her childhood training with her bow. She excelled at her lessons, a fact that both her nanny and father were proud of. Outside of this small kink Angelique was no different from any other noble daughter. She went to dances and had suitors. However the time eventually came when she had to join the Order. This was not without a massive tantrum on her part. It would take Pram, her father, and Knight-Lieutenant Chaunter to eventually convince the teenage Angelique to “willingly” join the Order. The bribery? That no, she did not have to take any sort of personal vows. This was a relief (and a curse her father would later claim) to the young woman. The aftermath? Well, as Angelique would say, “I have a lover in every port and a broken heart in every Chantry.” Her time serving the order in Orlais would see her stationed for a short time in Montisimmard’s Circle. It was there that The Order would recognize her knack for tracking runaway mages. Many templars (and a few enchanters) attributed this to her near refusal to wear her templar armor unless absolutely necessary. Turns out looking less like a templar and more like a mercenary or smuggler works out better for apostate hunting. Her new orders would see her back in her birth city of Val Royeax. There in the glittering capital of the Chantry she served in the Grand Cathedral and earned the title of Knight-Marksman. A few other “titles” were earned though they happened to be the kind of thing one didn’t mention in front of polite company – or the Knight-Vigilant. Making use of her unique “assets” Angelique became a favorite bait (and often hunter) of particularly tricky apostates. And though she enjoyed her life (and lovers) in Val Royeaux thoroughly her time there would be cut short once again. New orders came (along with letters of “recommendation”) for her to station at Kirkwall. Trouble was brewing there and the Order believed that the Knight-Commander of Kirkwall could use all the assistance she could get. Timeline Relationships Family *Chevalier Roux Gaston de Durand (father) *Lady Marie Fleur de Durand (Mother) *Lilium Margo de Durand (Older Sister) *Fawkes Beauregard de Durand (Brother) *Pram (Elven Nanny/Bard) Category:Inactive Characters